World of Frosted Glass
by Masoyan
Summary: The unfortunate weather of the seas brought the misfit Straw Hat pirates to a new island. While gathering supplies, they discovered dark secrets of the world. One of those secrets is a young girl looking for a place to call home.
1. LOG 1

**Hallo soulgals and gentleghost I'm Masoyan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance~ Time for fanfic number 2! I really really really really reeeeeeeally wanted to write one for the best series (in my opinion) One Piece! And this fanfic took me a couple months to get a solid idea. Mostly because making an reasonable OC was a bit of a task.  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"What are we going to do?"_ _  
 _"There is no possible way that the Master and the Mistress will accept this. We did everything we could, but it may not have been good enough."_  
 _"Poor thing. It's a shame that something like this had to happen."_  
 _"We'll leave tonight and find someone that can take care of this child."_  
 _"Isn't there...there that island in the Grand Line?"_  
 _"Yes there is. That's where we'll go then."_  
 _"What do we tell the Master and Mistress of the house?"_  
 _"Nothing. We tell them nothing."__

 **New Adventure on the Mist Covered Island**

 **Present. Grand Line. Currently five days since leaving Long Island.**

Nearly still waters. The _Merry Go_ sat quietly out on the ocean where crystal blue can be seen for miles and miles all around, rocking very softly from the slow gentle current. And to make matters worse, it was boiling hot and it was just the early evening with the sky turning to a brilliant orange. The Straw Hat pirates barely had any energy to move from the blistering heat. Their food and water supply was almost gone as well. Chopper was having the worst time; melting away even as he was allowed to hide in the shade of the orange trees. Both Usopp and Luffy were hanging over the railing and acting like it was the end for them.

"Too...hoooooot. Need...foooood."

"We heard you the first time so shut up! But we're in serious trouble if we don't get any wind. We'll have to wait until night when it's cooler to use the oars."

"Nami-swan~~~ I've made you a nice cool orange drink!"

"Sanji make me one too!"

"You're the reason why our food is almost gone again you damn idiot!"

Sanji heeled Luffy in the head when he tried to steal the drink from Nami. The heat and lack of food was making him more delusional. More so than usual. Kind of like how he got back on Alabasta. Being the stoic types, Robin and Zoro sat calmly and watched the seas. Though Zoro was thinking it'd be good to have some chilled sake. It's only been a couple of hot and almost windless days yet it felt like forever. But forever was about to finally end.

"There's an island in view," Robin said from the crow's nest.

Luffy was the first to react, finding enough energy to rush to the railing again. "Really really really?! Whooooo-ho-hoa! It really is an island!"

Barely bigger than a pea, there was an misty covered island in the distance. The rest of the crew gathered around to see. It looked to be a couple hours out at least if there was any decent wind. Nami checked her log pose, seeing the little needle pointing in the island's direction and perked up a little when she felt a slight change in the air and goosebumps dotted her arms.

"No way...everyone get in to position!"

Luffy looked behind him at her. "What's going on Nami?"

"We're getting wind soon. Come on hurry up!"

The crew scattered, splitting into groups. One to steady to rudder and the other to tighten the sails. Nami didn't find it all that odd not having wind for a couple days. It's happened before. Yet there was an uneasy feeling in her stomach. As hot as it was, there was a chill crawling down her spine. It's probably just her imagination that the ominous misty island before her has anything bad waiting for them. It's not like anything like that has happened before.

"Islaaaaand! We finally can get some food! Full speed aheaaaaaad!"

"Wait a minute Luffy! Maybe we should just find a place to dock and wait until morning to go on the island."

"No! I need meat!

"Is it too much to ask you to think of something other than your bottomless pit of a stomach?"

"Nami-san is right you dumbass. It's going to be pretty damn dark soon. Although I wouldn't mind going onto the dark island protecting Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!"

"You're sickening."

"I heard that damn marimo bastard!"

Nami groaned angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "These idiots drive me insane."

After a few good smacks to some heads, the _Merry Go_ inched her way towards the island as the sun lowered more in the sky and the temps dropped a little. Zoro rubbed his head where Nami smacked him, cursing the navigator as he joined the others on the upper front deck. An island hopefully with some good alcohol. He really could use some.

A mist covered island. What could possibly go wrong?

"Th-thi-this island looks l-l-like bad news," Usopp muttered, backing away. "It must b-be haunted..."

"Haunted?"

"That's right Chopper. This island is filled with ghost and dead things! The mist is the evil breath of death waiting to ensnare us!"

"What?! No way!"

"The mist is actually a low cloud covering the canopy of the forest," Robin explained. "It's called silvagenitus and it's more common in humid forests. It can also be called cloud forest."

"That's about right," Nami chimed in. "Still a really creepy island."

"Island island food island food island food food island foland ifoo ifoland foolands poofooland pooland..."

"What is he even saying?"

Luffy was making a mess with his drool, rambling nonsense and rocking back and forth on the ram's head. The sails shivered from the uneven patterns of the wind as the pirate's ship approached closer through the slight mist and several docks became more visible. A couple of them had small fishing boats, but other than that they were empty and no people around. There was a large dirt path leading into a dark forest several meters from the shoreline. Nami had to grab Luffy by his shirt collar to make sure he didn't try to jump in the ocean and dragged him down to the main deck.

"It's getting late and thanks to our stupid captain being insane, we're going ashore and immediately finding a town."

"We're all going now?!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed with fear in their voice.

"We don't have much of a choice. Who knows what this rubber brained moron might try to do this time if we leave him to himself. Let's get ourselves ready to disembark."

The green haired swordsman let out a loud yawn and plopped himself down against the railing and dozed off in a matter of seconds while the rest of the crew got to work, raising the sails to let the ship slowly drift closer to one of the docks and make packs with things they might need for their stay. His little nap barely lasted a couple of minutes when Sanji was just about to kick him and the swordsman reacted with his inhuman speed, parrying the cook's foot with one of his blades.

"You're suppose to be helping you lazy ass swordsman."

"You don't get to order me around ero-cook bastard."

"Can you two wait until we're on the island to fight so you don't destroy the ship?" Nami angrily muttered more to herself.

The swordsman and the cook glared at each other for a few moments longer then both scoffed as the looked away and went back to ready themselves for a new island. The air was rather still and quiet. It would be quite nice to finally have an island where they could all relax. Too much has been happening in such a short time. Now they're being closely watched by the Marines thanks to that run in with Aokiji, one to the three admirals. It's just one thing after another. And this quiet was making Zoro antsy.

"We'll all go together ashore, find a town quickly and restock in the morning," Nami stated. "And let's make sure we don't lose this moron of a captain along the way."

Luffy was still droning on about food, barely coherent of the world around him. At least Nami had a pretty good grasp on him for now. Sanji was the first to leave the ship, followed by Robin with Nami and Luffy behind. Zoro hopped down from the railing, landing on the study dock with ease. He looked around and noticed relatively fresh foot prints in the sand. There were also some shacks on the beach along the forest line.

"I suppose we'll follow those," Nami said quietly, pointing at the trail of prints. "And they lead into a dark creepy forest."

"If we want food then we follow. There's a town somewhere on this damn island."

"Wait a minute Zoro don't wander off on your own! It'll take ages to find you here! Besides that's the wrong direction."

Zoro stopped midstep with a grumble and went back to the others. It took some coaxing by Robin to get Usopp and Chopper to finally leave the ship. With Luffy still being held onto by Nami as they all gathered in front of a single path leading into the looming forest.

The trees were massive in both girth and height. They looked similar to the ones of Skypiea, but smaller and had a more evergreen appearance. Streaks of the setting sunlight broke through the thick canopy yet it was still too dark to see what's hidden ahead. Bushes and ferns covered the tree trunks and ground. There were several brightly colored birds fluttering about between the branches. Loud animal cries echoed through the forest and the humid air brought an earthy smelled mixed in with the briny scent of the ocean.

"It's rather odd to see evergreen trees in a tropical environment," Robin said as she knelt down before some ferns and traced her fingers through the leaves. "This is a summer island I believe, but it doesn't seem to be an island that has many people living here."

"Meaning what?"

"From what I can see in those shacks and the docks, civilization seems newer."

"So people just started living here?"

"In a sense yes. But it's not recent. I'd say no more than a few decades. I'll be able to know more once we find a town."

"Yeah right. Okay then let's go into the creepy dark forest."

The navigator kept her grip tight on Luffy's collar as she drag him behind her and carefully lead the others down the path. It felt like the forest swallowed them and the ocean noise vanished; being replaced by the sounds of the forest. It was rather calm which to Zoro means either something bad will happen or it's really just a calm forest. Small woodland creatures darted from bush to bush as they watched the newcomers wander down the path. Both Chopper and Usopp jumped at every little noise and even Nami flinched a few times, but still had a grip on Luffy.

"Y-you sure there a-a-aren't any g-ghosts here?"

Robin giggled quietly. "There aren't any here. It's just the low hanging clouds."

"It's too hot here...too hot..." Chopper whined, half walking half dragging his little reindeer body. "Just as hot as Alabasta."

Nami agreed with a nod and pulled at her shirt. "But it's humid here which makes it worse. Not to mention these bugs are getting annoying. We should hurry to find a town before night."

The pirates fell silent, but the sound of the forest jabbered away. The streaks of light through the canopy were getting dimmer as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Even though the humidity stayed the same, the temperature was slowly dropping. A tranquil dusk on a new island...

There was loud rustling in the bushes and before any of the pirates could react, everyone but Robin, Luffy and Zoro were tackled to the ground by dark clothed men and several more appeared from the shadows. Only Robin and Zoro got prepared to fight since Luffy was still out of commission thanks to his hunger. Zoro guessed there were at least 20 men circling them not including the ones pinning the other pirates down. He unsheathed Kitetsu and Yubashiri, facing the ones before him with a steady gaze.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Roronoa Zoro. And Nico Robin. A bounty total of 239,000,000 berries."

A raspy male voice made the two tense as a young purple haired, black eyed man stalked down the path towards them with a hand resting on the hilt of a rapier. His stood tall 189cm, broad shoulders and a threatening animalistic presence. He wore a sleeveless dark blue trench coat and an open shirt with grey cargo pants tucked in combat boots. When he stopped before the pirates, Zoro placed himself in front of his crew with he two blades raised.

"For a buncha shitty brats you guys sure have made a name for yourselves."

"Who the fuck are you grape?"

"Oh right. I guess you would want the name of your executioner. The name's Rhett and I'll be taking all your heads."

Zoro didn't hesitate to attack, bringing both katana down on the man Rhett. He was surprised that a twig of a sword blocked his strike. Rhett grinned broadly and pushed the pirate swordsman back. Robin had took down some of the standing men, but suddenly stopped when the ones pinning the others down held knives to their throats. Zoro held his stance too seeing his friends at risk and also when he felt cold steel to his neck. He didn't even see Rhett move before him.

"Which one of you should I kill first? Maybe I'll just take the heads from your three with bounties and take the others to the Marines. How does that sound?"

"It's sounds like you're outta your fucking mind."

"Don't forget it's no different from what you use to do Roronoa. Killing pirates. Well this is a little different."

Rhett stepped back a bit with his blade at hand and before Zoro could make his move, he felt a sting along the side of his neck followed by warmth flowing down. His blade moved so quickly there was no possible time to react. Zoro carefully watched him this time when Rhett pulled the rapier back, bringing up his blades to parry this time. Yet again he felt the cold sting on his right shoulder and another on his arm. He was toying with him and it was really pissing the pirate off. Each time he stood ready to parry or attack, there was another cut on his body. When Zoro finally managed to parry an attack, he felt like he was sliced to ribbons. None of the wounds were deep though. Rhett let out a cackle.

"You're a fucking asshole."

"As much fun as I'm having I'm afraid I should end this now. Take care in hell pirates."

He was too fast for Zoro again. He expected to feel the rapier pierce through his heart, but it didn't happen. Instead he felt a slight breeze before him and the rapier stopped millimeters before his chest. He noticed a hand was grasping Rhett's sword arm. He followed the arm to another person that seemed to appear from thin air. Rhett tried to move his arm away, but the person didn't budge and gripped tighter. Then came a female's voice.

"What do you think you're doing Rhett?"

* * *

 **Tada! First chapter completed! How was that? This wasn't the original beginning for this story. Thought it would be more of a good start to tell if from the POV of pirates for a bit. Sorry if it seems a bit meh now. Check out my other fanfic if you'd like.  
I do hope you enjoyed it! Ciao amici!**


	2. LOG 2

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me again. And thank you very much for the review! I'll keep those pointers in mind and watch carefully for any further mistakes.  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Akie and IOTA**

"Back the fuck off Akie."

The new arrival Akie that showed up from nowhere, was a young woman and had a hand tightly gripping Rhett's arm which tightened when he spoke. She looked much shorter than the purple haired man, maybe a bit shorter than Luffy. Her semi-short unkempt hair was dark almost black, but in the pale streaks of light falling down through the treetops it was teal. She wore an over-sized zip up jacket with the sleeves rolled back and loose capries with boots and black glasses. A light blue collar was visible around her neck and four silver studs in each ear glinted in the sun. Rhett yanked his arm from her grasp and turned his anger attention towards her.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. I'm not going to let you try to harm innocent people again," she said to Rhett in a mellow tone.

"These aren't people and sure as hell aren't innocent. They're bastard lowlife scumbag pirates."

"Not all pirates are like the ones that hurt you in the past."

Rhett scoffed. "All pirates are the same pieces of shit that exists in this world and I will kill every single one of them."

The girl stepped between the purpled haired man and the pirates, her stance calm. "Killing these pirates won't bring back your family nor will it satisfy your hatred for them Rhett. Leave them be."

"Get out of the fucking way."

"These pirates haven't done anything to you so leave them alone."

Rhett raised his sword and placed the tip right at her throat. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I can say the same. You're not the one in charge here Rhett."

The air between the two became thick with unease, making some of the men Rhett brought along back off a bit. They were two beast staring each other down and waiting for one to falter. It was Rhett who finally stepped back with a "tch" and sheathed his blade, signalling the ones holding Nami and the others to let them go before leaving without saying another word. His posse followed after him, glancing carefully at Akie as they passed her and all vanished down the forest path. The girl's shoulders dropped a little as she sighed and turned towards the pirates with a small dip of her head.

"My sincerest apologies about him. Rhett can't control his passion for wanting to kill pirates. It doesn't matter if they are amateurs or veterans."

"W-we've noticed," Nami said breathlessly, rubbing her arms. "But I guess thanks for help us um..."

"My name is Akie. Under the unusual circumstances it's a pleasure to meet you."

Almost the instant she finished her sentence, Sanji was before her on his knee with her hand in his. "What a beautiful and fitting name for a beautiful girl. A bright star sent from the heavens above to grace me with such a stunning prescnce. I'm Sanji the humble chef of this crew and I am at your service."

Akie careful stepped back, nodding her head. "It's nice...to meet you...too."

"You'll have to forgive that love struck moron. He's like that to all girls he meets," Nami told her after giving Sanji a swift smack to the head. "How did you know we were here?"

"Oh one of the fisherman of the main town noticed a ship with a skull and crossbones adoring the flag and sail. I suspected Rhett would confront you so I followed him."

"Good thing you did. I'm Nami the navigator and we're-"

"Enough talk gimme food!" Luffy shouted loud enough to scare the birds.

Nami socked him right in the jaw and he landed next to the heart eyed cook. "That unfortunately is our captain Luffy. We're in desperate need of food and water. There was some really crazy weather out at sea."

"Trouble with the wind I presume. It happens quite a lot due to the unstable air between islands. There's plenty of food here as well as water," Akie assured the orange haired navigator. "If you need more we could go to the main town, Olitwist Town, two hours by foot from where I live. If you follow me I'll take you to Oraphine Village."

Akie turned on her heel and headed down the same path Rhett left on and the others tagged behind with Nami up front, telling about the rest of the crew and the strange weather at sea. Zoro hasn't relaxed at all since their interesting encounter with Rhett. That dark haired girl didn't look like she posed a threat to the pirates, but Zoro isn't taking any chances after watching how calmly she dealt with the grape haired guy. This could be another trap and the swordsman was going to be ready this time.

"Excuse me, where exactly are we?" Robin asked, getting the attention of Akie and Nami as the rest of the crew gawked at the flora and fauna.

"This is IOTA."

Nami tilted her head slightly to the side. "Iota?"

"It's actually an acronym. It's stands for-"

"Isle of the Abandon yes?"

Akie stopped and turned towards Robin with what looked like a surprised expression. "Yes that's right. You know about this place?"

Robin nodded her head with her kind of creepy smile. "A small island in the Grand Line where those that have been forgotten and ostracized by society."

"And that means what exactly?" Nami asked.

"This island is where those that don't have a home live because society itself has abandoned them for many reasons. Right Akie-san?"

"This island doesn't exist to the rich and powerful. But it's a safe haven to those that are tossed aside and left to die. This is where you can have a home and not be ridiculed because of who you are and what your past was like. We all have scars and opened wounds. Here, we can live without fear of being abandoned again."

The teal haired girl looked up thoughtfully and let out a hum before turning back down the path. The words Akie spoke had a chill to them. A slightly concerned Nami met Robin's gaze who was curious. They continued after her though and corralled the boys back onto the dirt path. It was much cooler under the trees and the noises of the forest began to subside, giving it more of a mysterious feel. The pirates had fallen quiet as well.

"It's gotten really scary," Nami muttered, scooting closer to Robin. "There aren't any big animals here are there?"

Akie answered. "We have some pretty big cats, but they are scared of big groups so they're all hiding now. If you wander by yourself in the forest though, you can get lost easy and you will be hunted by them."

"We've already got one moron that gets lost easy," the navigator said and pointed behind her at the swordsman.

"I heard that and I don't get lost dammit."

"Well if anyone gets lost, we do have some pretty high skilled trackers to find you. If you haven't been disemboweled by the forest cats yet."

Usopp and Chopper hug each other. "Di...disemboweled?!"

"Yes that's right. But as long as you stay out of the woods at night by yourself, then there's nothing to worry about. They are a nuisance to the farms here though."

Another chill hung in the air. And she spoke nonchalantly about it. Zoro let himself relax a bit. He didn't feel any threats coming from the forest or the girl. She was almost like a curious puppy with a slightly dark and protective side. Nami and Robin both seem to be friendly with her already. And of course that stupid, annoying as hell shitty cook was trying to impress her like he always does with every single girl that catches his eye. Even though Luffy was walking on his own now, he was still way out of it and mumbling nonsense about food. Chopper and Usopp were even more paranoid about the darkening forest.

What was seemingly a long trek through the forest was soon to end when flickering lights and loud chatter of people came from up ahead. There was a sense of relief over the pirates when an inhabitant place was just before them. Akie stopped before the forest exit where a faded sign hung between some trees.

"This is my home Oraphine Village. Do enjoy your stay."

The pirates didn't need to be told twice as the hurried their tired and hunger ridden bodies through the exit. But what they saw startled them at first. Almost all of the villagers they could see were children barely older than ten. There were a few adults trying to keep the kids in check. Some kids looked like they were missing limbs and disfigured while others didn't look to be completely human. When they all saw Akie, they came rushing towards her.

"Nee-chan! Are those the pirates?"

"Did Rhett-niisan try to get them?"

"Whoooooa that green haired guy has three swords!"

"One of them has a really long nose!"

"Is this weird furry thing their pet?"

There had to be close to three dozen kids circling around Akie. She seemed to fit in right with them and had a motherly like air around her. She smiled brightly, answering the kid's questions the best she could.

"Is this...is this an orphanage?" Nami questioned her as she stepped forward.

"In a sense it is. Many kids are abandoned by parents who have lost interest in raising a child or don't want to raise one that is disfigured. To many, it seems like the ideal thing to do. But it is just slightly better than killing a child which I know happens sometimes." Her toned darkened greatly. "Oh sorry about that. I'll take you to the inn we have here. While you get settled, we'll prepare a feast."

Luffy perked up at the word. "Fooooood! Finally! Make sure there's lotsa meat! I'm starving!"

"Yes right of course. To the inn first."

The three other adults got the kids to follow them so Akie could lead the pirates away again. The houses all looked normal. Some made from wood and others from a stone of sorts, surrounding a big playground. There were large single story homes mixed with the few taller two or three storied houses. Quite a few more kids poked their heads out from the windows when the pirates passed by.

Up on a small hill, a bit a ways from the main village area was a three story building that had a placard above the door reading "Oraphine Inn". Akie stopped before them again and turned on her heel with her hands folded behind her.

"We'll get a nice big feast going for you while you settle inside. Again I would like to apologize for Rhett's behavior earlier."

"I-is that guy gonna show up again?" Usopp asked with a shaky voice.

"I doubt he will, but if he does then I'll stop him again. If you need anything you can find me in the dark blue house straight across from the inn. Please enjoy your stay here."

Akie bowed low before the pirates then she left them behind. Zoro watched her as she skipped down the hill to where a smaller group of kids were. He felt...calm. Not like the calm before a storm. But a true tranquility. But that's no reason to drop his guard if the Rhett guy is still here. Which Zoro knew he was.

* * *

 **Tada! Second chapter completed! Another kinda long chapter which is good I believe. Thank you for taking time to read this I do appreciate it very much~ review maybe?  
I do hope you enjoy! Ciao amici!**


	3. LOG 3

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me again. Excuse me while I let out a frustrated shout...*godzilla roar* So sorry for being late again. To answer the queries her hair is naturally teal which is such a trippy color. And this is after meeting the lazyass but awesome Aokiji. So a little bit before Water Seven.  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Grand Feast For the Weary**

While the boys were outside running around like the usual morons they are, Nami and Robin settled in their temporary room of the inn. It was a simple room with a writing desk under a small window, two twin sized beds with a night stand in between them and a wash room. Nami was trying to figure out the teal haired, sunglasses wearing girl as Robin stared out the window. As well as this whole island. It's like a world in itself, cut off entirely from the rest of the world.

"Say Robin what do you think of Akie-san?"

"There's nothing I can really say now. Why do you ask?"

"She seems...odd. Not quite the bad type of odd. But I don't know how to describe it." Nami rested a finger on her chin as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Her behavior reminds me of that of a dog."

Robin didn't reply, but let out a soft laugh. From all the islands Nami has been on, there have only been a few people she's truly been interested in. Akie is now one of them. A calm yet somehow a little scary type person. Especially since those black glasses of hers hide her eyes. But she really does have the friendly presence of a dog. A well trained guard dog.

"You seem troubled Navigator-san."

"This entire island has been bothering me too. How come you know about it? I've never heard of IOTA."

"I heard about it a few years ago. It was on an island that was suffering from continuous war and many of the people were talking about an island in the Grand Line that was considered to be a haven of sorts and nonexistent. An island a whole world to itself."

"Do the Marines know about this place?"

"I don't know the answer to that."

Nami pouted then sighed. "Seems safe to me, but still can't get this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Doesn't mean we should relax here since we already had a run in with someone not so nice."

The navigator left the room followed by Robin and joined the rest of their crew outside. Many of the kids were hanging around the pirates. Mostly around Luffy with his rubber body which the kids had fun with stretching his arms out. Usopp was telling wild stories of how he brought down an armada of Marines by himself and how he defeated a sea king alone. Poor Chopper was being chased by the younger kids wanting to hug him. Seeing all the happy children made it hard to believe that they all have suffered.

"I don't understand why people would abandon children," Nami muttered more to herself, but Robin heard her.

"People can be very selfish and many don't want a disfigured child to ruin their reputation."

"They're just children and some of them look like Fish-Man and even miniature giants."

"I believe those young ones were originally suppose to be auctioned off in a slave market."

Nami shivered, her expression saddening. "That's just horrible. I can't believe parents would abandon their own kids. And even children of different races are sold off! How can someone really do that?"

A soft voice spoke from behind. "Not wanting to take responsibilities for caring for a child that would be more work than one born perfectly normal. Being greedy and wanting the money so ones would resort to selling off children of different races."

Both Nami and Robin quickly turned around, seeing Akie standing quietly behind them. She had a gentle smile upon her half covered face. She bowed her head towards them.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping. But rest assured not every child here was left by their parents. Some are victims of war. Still are terrible that many of the survivors of strife, whether it be abandonment or war, are just children."

"Are you like them?" Robin asked her.

"In a sense yes. I've dealt with troubles of my own. Oh the feast you've all been waiting for is ready now. If you can gather you're friends, I'll take you to our version of a banquet hall."

Robin went with Akie while Nami once again gathered up the rest of the crew. Luffy just about flew towards Akie and Robin, chanting about food. The teal haired girl lead the pirates in the same direction as the path entrance they arrived from to one of the larger buildings. The aroma of freshly cook foods wafted the air around them and sounds of bubbling and sizzling were heard loud and clear.

"I asked a couple of chefs from Olitwist Town to come here. Pardon the wait, but please do enjoy yourselves now."

The pirates filed in with Luffy up front who started to drool profusely. There were two long tables opposite a large kitchen and filled with plates, bowls and platters of food of all kinds and cooked in many different ways. The entire room was filled with a bright, homely feeling. A few of the older kids were helping the couple elderly women chefs plate the last of the food, smiling big at the pirates as they passed. Luffy didn't bother waiting any longer and he dove towards one of the tables, taking the legs of giant turkeys and scarfing them down. The others followed in suit, taking whatever they fancied and enjoying it to the fullest.

"This is...this is all for us?" Nami asked Akie when she walked in.

"Yes it is. We try to treat all our newcomers with hospitality. As a way to show that there's still good left in this world. Also because traversing the surrounding waters can be tiresome."

"Yeah they were, but this is amazing. Really thank you Akie-san."

Akie bowed her head. "No need to thank me. Please enjoy."

Nami quickly took a seat next to Robin and dug into the fresh fruit salad. Even the ale that was brought was sweet and filled their insides with warmth from the hint of spice. Akie sat at the end of the closest table, but didn't take anything. Luffy got right into her face with an octopus tentacle hanging from his mouth and his cheeks puffed out like chipmunks hoarding nuts for the winter.

"Thish fud ish aweshome! You're shuper cool glasshes!"

"I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you like. There's plenty here for everyone."

"Akie-san how did the chefs get here so quickly?" Nami asked after finishing her second small bowl of fruit. "I mean it hasn't been close to two hours since we got here."

"Oh that's because we have horse carts that run between the towns. It's barely thirty minutes when using them," she answered. "Though it did take awhile to get some horses. It makes things easier for gather up supplies we might need here without having to carry it ourselves."

"That's rather convenient."

"Yes it is. Excuse me, but I must wake early in the morning. Please enjoy your stay here and if there's anything you might need, don't hesitate to tell me. Good evening to you all."

With another bow of her head, Akie left into the soft rain that was beginning to fall. As the others went back to the food before them, Zoro watched her intently again until she vanished from his sight while he munched away on some grilled ume onigiri. Not a single speck of food was touched by her hands. Admittingly, even his stomach growled when the scent of the feast washed over him. Who wouldn't want to indulge themselves on a feast that's free? It didn't bug him really. Just another thing added to the list of odd. At least the ale here is pretty damn good.

 **~0~0~0~0~**

"What are we going to do, boss?"

"About what?"

"About the pirates, boss. And that chick with the glasses."

The room was dark save for the flickering of a candle halfway melted down. Rhett was enjoying a nice glass of white wine in his deep forest abode, staring at the three wanted posters of the pirates he could have killed if it weren't for that bitch Akie. He set the glass down, the firelight dancing across is dark eyes as he looked up at one of his henchmen standing partially scared before him.

"We'll deal with them and leave the shitty island for good. Keep the pirates alive maybe and little by little break them down before handing them over to the Marines. That might even be more fun that killing them," Rhett told him calmly. "And Akie...she isn't worth anything. But if she gets in the way, which I know she will, I'll just kill her in the most painful way possible."

"B-but boss...you can't kill her."

"And why not?"

"Well because...because as you said she isn't worth anything and she hasn't done anything to you either."

There was a loud crack that sounded like a whip snapping and a large gash appeared on the man's cheek. He howled out, covering his face and blood seeped through his fingers. Rhett took another sip from his glass and stood, stopping before a large open window. The soft _ssssshhhh_ of the now heavier rain on the forest trees echoed through the night and the scent of damp foliage flowed into the room.

"Akie is my enemy. She has crossed my path too many times while I tried to rid this world of the vermin know as pirates. That is cause enough for me to obliterate her, dontcha think?"

"Ye...yes boss."

"Good! Now that you understand, we'll capture them before they leave. And when Akie shows her face, I won't give her a chance to blink. I'll have her head rolling and her blood dying the ground beneath her. Leave me now."

The man quickly left holding his bloodied cheek. Rhett believed his plan to be flawless. There's no way Akie can fight him. Not with this his power that he has had for a long time. No one can stop him.

Oh yes he most certainly believes his plan to be flawless.

* * *

 **Tada! Third chapter completed! I'm a failure as a writer forgive me...so much as been going on around here lately it sucks. Plus I'm still recovering from having the flu. Sorry about it being a shorter chapter too. But thank you very much for the wonderful reviews and keep letting me know what you think. I tried my best to look for mistakes...  
Ciao amici!**


	4. LOG 4

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me again. Late again I know but to make it up I'll give you adorable people 2 chapters! Thank you very much for taking some time to read this and write reviews. It really does mean a lot. You guys are super duper uber mega ultra awesome!  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Drink in the Woods**

There was a slight drizzle on the morning of the third day since the pirates arrived on IOTA. The log hasn't set yet and most of the supplies had been replenished. Now they wait.

Zoro wanted booze. It seemed like a long while since he last had any good liquor. Though the stuff from that feast was good. Not quite hard enough for him. But as he wandered the small village, circling around a few times and stopping at the same buildings, he couldn't find a bar. Even the inn didn't sell any liquor and there wasn't any among the supplies on the ship yet. He cursed under his breath as he went in another giant circle for the twelfth time, but this time he saw that teal haired girl with a few kids carrying fishing gear heading back from another forest path.

"Oi shorty with the glasses."

She stopped in her tracks as the other kids wandered away and turned her attention towards him. "Are you referring to me?"

"Where's the damn bar?"

"If you hadn't noticed, the population of this village is mostly children. There's no bar here."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. If you want a bar to indulge yourself in then you need to go to Olitwist."

Zoro let out an angry breath and turned around. "What a pain in the ass. I'll go there then."

"Ah wait! Hold on a moment!" she said loudly stopping him. "Firstly that's the wrong direction."

The swordsman quickly spun around, making sure to avoid her gaze.

"And secondly I only said there wasn't a bar here. I never said there wasn't any alcohol."

He slowly looked at here and said nothing. How can someone as calm and friendly as her also have a dangerously dark side? The little meeting with Rhett was still eating at his mind. For that short instance, it was just like watching a big demonic dog face off with a ferocious lion sized cat. He felt such a strong rage from the two of them and as soon as Rhett had vanished, the demonic dog became a little puppy. The girl Akie tilted her head to the side as Zoro stared intently at her. The expression upon her face was unreadable mostly because of her dark glasses. But he felt no threat from her.

"Where's the booze then?" he finally asked, keeping his gaze on her.

"There's a few bottles at my house if you would like to have some. Please follow me."

He did, watching her carefully as she lead him in the almost same direction of the inn. The more he watched her as she walked, he began to notice something unusual. Her steps were somewhat slow and clumsy and she was careful where she walked. A few times she stopped after stumbling a little. It could be that she's a total klutz. To Zoro, it was kind of odd.

She stopped for longer this time when they reached the dark blue, single story house belong to here. The door was a lighter blue with a open window to the right and a porch across the entire front. It looked exactly like most of the other buildings around here.

"Would you like to come in and take what you fancy?" she offered, turning her head up towards him.

He nodded.

"You aren't a man of many words, are you?"

"Not everyone likes talking."

"I wouldn't say you don't like talking. You're just being careful of what you're saying around the stranger know as me, I take it."

"Everyone is like that around strangers."

She laughed softly. "I do think it's an entirely different reason though. Please come in."

The teal haired girl opened the door and stood to the side to let him enter first. Inside, it was mainly just one big single room. A bed and desk on the left with another door. On the right was a small kitchen and a living space filled with different colored flowers and ferns. It smelled just like the forest inside and Zoro also noticed all the windows were opened. The wooden floor creaked slightly as Akie stepped into the kitchen, going to the last locked cabinet which was followed by a few glass like clanks.

"It's not much, but take what you like," she told him while placing five bottles of similar size on the table in the middle. "Free of any charge."

Two of them were rum and the smallest bottle was sake. The other two were wine, a red wind and a dandelion wine. Seemed to be an awful lot of alcohol for a short young woman. But there were all pretty high class, excellent choices.

"How'd you come by these?"

"I have a job. I may not look like it, but I'm quite the skilled hunter. And when I'm not watching over the kids, I help the others in Olitwist Town," she replied, placing her hands behind her back. "Enjoying a drink every once in a while is very relaxing. Though I can't really seem to hold my liquor that well."

"Not everyone can. I'll take this one," Zoro stated as he took the nearly full sake bottle. "I'll pay you back before we leave."

"There's no need to, but I won't refuse if you insist."

That's another thing he found weird. It's the way she speaks. It's a very formal tone, but not all high and mighty like some rich bitch who thinks too highly of herself. He gave her a nod and thanked her for the drink before leaving the little house. It was still drizzling outside and many of the kids were splashing around in the puddles. That also included Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. The two girls of the crew were on the inn porch minding their own business and the dumbass cook was probably flirting or making something. So off into the woods he went.

The sounds of the yelling kids seem to vanish the further he wandered and were replaced near perfect silence. It was rather nice. Just him, himself, the vast woods and a bottle of sake. No one to bother him while he enjoyed a drink.

A hushed rustle behind him made him freeze in his tracks and the hair on the back of his neck rise. Because it was so quiet, the swordsman could almost hear every sound in the forest. He glanced over his shoulder at a large, spherical bush with bright pink flowers that shook with a louder noise. Zoro turned to inspect it when out shot what he believed was a large rabbit, panicked and scrambling for its life. It sped away in a blur of light brown deeper in the woods and he kind of thought it was him that spooked it. Yet another loud rustle, but what shot out next wasn't what he expected.

He saw just a glimpse of it. The creature looked like a canine of some sort with reddish brown fur. He thought it was a fox, but its legs were too long and it was fast. Its white tipped tail vanished among the trees and Zoro felt a slight urge to follow after it. While clutching the bottle of sake, he attempted to follow after the fox looking animal. He followed the fresh paw prints in the damp forest floor which drastically changed directions. Sharp turns, skid marks in the mud, bits of fur stuck on low branches, claw marks etched in tree roots. All for a single rabbit.

"What the hell is up with this damn place? The people are weird, the animals are weird, everyone is fricking weird."

In the typical Zoro fashion, he wandered too far from civilization and got himself lost. Not even bothering to try to find the town, the pirate swordsman decided to enjoy his sake up on a tree branch. The live wood was relatively dry thanks to the overhang of the thick evergreen needles. The first sip was quite bitter then came the soft sweetness. For a heavy drinker like himself, it was a big kick to all his senses.

Zoro jumped and just about chocked on the drink when a loud bark echoed through the forest. Though he wouldn't quite call it a bark. It was a growly tone that sounded like a roar that turned into an echoing bark towards the end. The forest quieted down for a moment before the noise rose again. It wasn't until Zoro saw a couple of people with hunting spears appeared from a path going towards the noise that it was a call. He saw the tail end of the reddish brown canine looking animal again, it's tail softly wagging as the hunters praised it.

Minutes slowly past before Zoro was in true quiet now. The dog animal thing left with the hunters and left Zoro to finish his damn sake. He was careful drinking this time just in case another one of those loud barks rang out. Luckily it didn't and he went back to drinking, not realizing the bottle was still open.

The sake actually tasted a bit better now.

* * *

 **Tada! Fourth chapter completed! Kinda short chapter and not much talking I know sorry! Time for a bit of esplaining...as previously said IOTA stands for "Isle of the Abandon" but it's also Greek. Iota is the ninth letter (which has nothing to do with the story) and it also means an extremely small amount. Which can also be read as insignificant. Olitwist is a smooshed version of Oliver Twist who's a famous orphan and Oraphine is kinda like orphan...pretty sure that was already figured out cuz you guys are so smart. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue to do so!  
Ciao amici!**


	5. LOG 5

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me again. As promise here's another chapter hot off the press! I've been stuck lately with many different ideas and am currently re reading the Water Seven arc too. Plus catching up on other anime series...  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jiji**

"A festival?"

"Yes that's right. It's a fishing festival that happens every year around this rainy season when the gloli fish swim up river into the lake near Olitwist Town to spawn. There's free food and plenty of-"

"Free food! Nami let's go!"

"Put a lid on it!"

Luffy quickly bounded away as Nami threatened to punch him. Akie went more into depth of the annual even while the young kids gathered near the cart docks where two pairs of beautiful dark grey horses waited patiently. It was early evening of the same day in which Chopper and Usopp were made to go after the lost Zoro to bring him back shortly after Akie had first told them about the festival. It had stopped drizzling, but there were still dark clouds floating up in the sky. A gentle breeze fluttered by, bringing back the sense of tranquility they first felt when they arrived. The pirates had nearly forgotten about the hostile welcome.

"Akie-san all the kids are here now."

A new yet somewhat familiar voice made the pirates turn to face a young made with dark purple hair and nearly black eyes, a face they had seen before. In an instant, the Straw Hats went on the defensive as the young man looked confused and rather worried. His worried turned to fear when Luffy, Sanji and Zoro advanced towards him.

"It's you again, you jerk!" Luffy shouted.

"W-what do you mean again? You've never met me before!"

Zoro scoffed and stepped forward with Kitetsu unsheathed. "Cut the shit and drop the innocent act. I've got a little payback for you."

"But I'm not acting! This is the first time I've seen you guys!"

"Not buying it!"

The young man would have been dead if it weren't for Akie who appeared from nowhere before Zoro just like the last time. He barely managed to stop his blade, the sharp tip just piercing her throat. A trickle of blood fell down her pale skin, but there was no sign of fear upon her face. Zoro could feel her gaze boring through him behind her glasses in a very protective matter.

"This man isn't Rhett! His name is Silas and he's the younger brother so stand down."

The seriousness in her voice was just as sharp as the blade at her neck. Zoro stared hard at the cowering man behind her, noticing his face was actually much different from Rhett's though still a bit the same. Convinced, the swordsman sheathed his sword and backed away, only to have his ear yelled off by Sanji for attacking a woman. The teal haired girl let out a sigh of relief as she rubbed the small cut on her throat, happy that her head stayed on her shoulders. As those two bickered away, Nami came forward and apologized to Akie and the newcomer Silas.

"It's alright don't worry about it," Silas assured the navigator, his voice not as shaken now. "That gave me a big fright though. Oh as Akie-san said my name is Silas. You've meet my brother I take it."

"In a way we have. Not a very nice welcome."

"He wants revenge for our parents death and the near destruction of our village. It happened 5 years ago when I was nine and Rhett-niisan was seventeen. Pirates pillaged our home and just left it in ruins."

"That is terrible...and that's why he tried to kill us when we first arrived isn't it?"

Silas nodded, shuffling his feet. "It's bad I know, but that doesn't mean he should take his hatred and anger out and everyone. Pirates killed our parents and many of our friends. Left our home in ruins. Anyone would be in rage after that, but Rhett-niisan...he's still holding onto the past and wants to kill any pirates or anyone that crosses him."

"That will be his downfall Silas," Akie chimed in, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Let's not worry about that now and go enjoy the fishing festival alright?"

He nodded again and joined the cart with the most kids. Nami meet Akie's gentle smile before they both hopped into the other one that had the rest of the pirate crew. The drivers tugged the reins and the kid's wagon took the lead, the horses going at a steady trot. Most everyone was chattering and playing games through the ride, but not Akie. She just stared up at the sky like a statue. Until Luffy jumped in her face.

"Oi Glasses is there really free food?"

"Oh yes there is. Plenty enough for everyone to have."

"Really really really? Say why do you wear glasses?"

"Yes really. And because it's for training."

"What kinda training?"

"Martial arts training."

"Why do you need sun glasses for fighting?"

Akie cocked her head to the side. "It's not that I use them for fighting. By taking away your vision, your other senses grow stronger. People rely on their sight too much."

"I don't get what you said. You're weird Glasses."

The young woman went to speak, but stopped when she noticed a heel rise above Luffy's head and slammed back down right on top, sending his face through the bottom of the wooden cart. Sanji was standing behind him, lighting his cigarette with a scary calm expression.

"That's no way to talk to a lady you damn rubber brained moron." He knelt before Akie in an apologetic manner. "I am sorry for his behavior my dear Akie-chan. He has absolutely no manners."

"Eh i-it's alright really. No one is perfect."

"You're too kind mademoiselle. Another thing to add to your beauty!"

"Would you quit it with the flirting shit, stupid cook? It's obvious she doesn't care for it."

Sanji grimaced from the grumble of the swordsman and turned to him. "An empty headed shitty marimo wouldn't understand the honor and pleasure it is to talk with beautiful women. At least I don't see them as something for my own enjoyment."

Zoro stood to face him with a rather displeased expression. "At least I ain't a gutless moron that doesn't have the balls to sleep with the women he talks to!"

"What'd you say asshole?"

"Grow some balls shitty cook that's what."

"Knock...it... _off!_ "

Nami full on punched the two in the face, the rocking of the cart causing them to lose their balance and tumble over the edge onto the dirt path. The navigator sat back down next to Akie with an angry huff and crossed her arms.

"Do they always do that Nami-san?" Akie asked semi-quietly, slightly amused by their bickering.

"Unfortunately yes. It's been like that since the beginning. They just don't know how to live with each other and work together. Zoro's always in a bad mood from the looks of it and Sanji-kun's attitude ticks him off even more. They are such kids sometimes."

"It sounds like a really fun crew."

The remaining of the ride stayed mostly quiet. Nami had to keep a hold on Luffy who was bounding up and down like the little monkey he is when the sounds of people closed in on them. A simple gated entrance welcomed the pirates and the kids to a large clearing that stood before softly rolling hills with houses and other buildings. Olitwist Town looked much older than the other smaller village. There were strings of colorful lanterns going from one wooden building to the next and food stands were set up. The streets filled with people and took no noticed of the new arrivals. Luffy jumped out followed by Usopp and Chopper who dashed towards the nearest stall. Akie hopped out to help the kids get safely down from the wagon.

"Alright everyone remember the rules."

"Yes Nee-chan!"

"Stick together in your groups, don't run around and have as fun as you can."

"Yes Nee-chan!"

"Good now off you go."

The little kids all raced off in the same direction as the other three with Silas and two other older kids, hooting and hollering about the festival. Nami and Robin stayed behind.

"You're really good with kids Akie-san," Nami said to her once everyone was gone.

"I've been told that before. When you all have a similar past it's easier to bond with them. That's what Jiji told me."

"Jiji?"

"Oh that's the nickname for the old man that started this whole place. He hated it when I called him that though."

"Would it be alright if you explained about this place more?" Robin asked.

"I don't mind at all. Let's get something to eat and I'll answer any questions you might have."

Akie walked off, leading the girls down a cobblestone path to the most of the excitement. Nami noticed a large lake with still water to the left that had a few candles around the edge. There were people sitting around it on blankets waiting for the main event. The teal haired girl started gathering up food, mostly fruits with a few things of grilled fish and offered some of it to the pirates behind her.

"There's surprisingly a lot here for an island that no one really knows about," the navigator said as Akie took them to a table near the lake. "Why is that?"

"Quite a few years ago this was a trading island. Things from yarn of the llamas raised here and fruits to wood and minerals found in the quarry due east of this town. It was a rather popular spot."

The archaeologist piped in. "And now it's not. Was there conflict here of sorts?"

"No it wasn't that. Apparently trading started to slow down. Possibly because there were cheaper materials for a lower price. There are still a few ships that come by," Akie explained, biting into an apple after each sentence. "But it's rare to get travelers such as yourselves that have never been here before."

Nami took a sip from the fruity wine that was brought to her. "So business dwindled. But there's so much here! And who's this Jiji you mentioned earlier and what does he have to do with Oraphine Village?"

"Jiji is just a nickname I called him a little while after I arrived here. His real name is Xiang Gan and he is the one that turned this island into IOTA. Thirty-four years ago when he was roughly twenty-eight or so, he arrived here from the other side of the Red Line with a ship full of young kids and injured people."

"Wow all the way from the other side of the Red Line...was there trouble at his home?" Nami questioned her after finishing her drink.

"His home island wasn't the one in trouble. He picked all those people up through his travels when coming here. Jiji felt responsible for them which lead him to making this island IOTA. He discussed his proposition to the previous mayor of the still unnamed town, saying that all he wants is a safe place for the abandoned to live life without worry. Many have been able to move on with a brighter outlook on life despite what happened to them. And there are even a few that stayed here to help others. That's that."

Nami and Robin looked at each other as Akie started eating a mango. Not once did her voice stumble when she explained the history of this place. There was one more question Nami wanted answered.

"Where is this guy now?"

"He left to go back home because of some things he needed to sort out eight months ago and left Oraphine Village to me. Oh excuse me."

Akie gathered some of the food and wine then left the two pirates alone. If Nami had to compare this place to something, it would be a phoenix rising from the ashes. Quietly though, not like a grand gesture to the world. She just about resting her head on her hand when she stared at her log pose.

"It finally set."

 **~0~0~0~0~**

Zoro's mood was still sour after knocking heads with the stupid ero-cook, getting punched off the wagon and having to follow the said cook to this place. He sat against a tree beside the lake with his swords laying next to him and watched the surroundings from afar. He noticed Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were running around like idiots with some of the orphaned kids.

"Would you like some food?"

A soft, mellow voice made him jump and quickly looked to his right where Akie was standing, her arms full of fruits and a wine bottle in her hand.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Over yonder with offerings." She sat next to him and held what looked like a pear towards him. "It's not fair if everyone, but you is enjoying the food."

He took the pear without complaint. "Blame the shitty cook for ruining my mood."

"Nami-san says you're always in a bad mood."

"I am not! It's idiots like the blond moron that piss me off!"

Akie giggled. "Looks like Nami-san was right."

Zoro "tch'd" and started eating the fruit she brought him. He did kind of expect her to leave, but she stayed right where she was and looked off towards the world before her. That sense of calm was back, making the evening more relaxed now. The wine she had brought was smooth and sweet which he wasn't too keen on. It was still good though.

Like stars vanishing in the sky, the lanterns and candles were dimmed one by one when someone announced the fish were here. Zoro didn't see the big deal as everyone including Akie made their way towards the lake. It was quite. Just a faint breeze rustled the leaves of the forest. The from a distance like will-o-the-wisp in the water came the streams of glowing pale yellow fish. Zoro decided to join Akie in front of the lake where she was crouched down with a hand in the water.

"What's the deal with these things?"

"They are originally from the deep sea where light is nonexistent. Once the little ones are born, they make their journey to the ocean and slowly descend down. They're quite tasty too."

"Weird things."

"That there are."

One of the eel like fish swam towards Akie and flowed through her fingers. The light from the fish danced over her in an ominous way. And just for a moment Zoro though he saw a darkness surround her.

* * *

 **Tada! Fifth chapter completed! I thank you greatly for having patience with me. Since things are rolling more smoothly now I'll have better brain cells to work on chapters. Sorry for the lotsa talking...join me again perhaps?  
Ciao amici!**


	6. LOG 6

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me again. Yes I'm alive for those that wonder and read this work of randomness. Been kinda crazy around these parts and been having some trouble writing. But I've made a goal for myself! Also watch out for a possible new fanfic...  
** **One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **What Hides Behind the Black**

Sun shining, birds singing, tree tops swaying in the gentle breeze. This was an ideal day for Akie. She doesn't have anything against the rain, but feeling the warm and welcoming rays of the sun over her skin was very relaxing. It wasn't too happy of a day though. She was rather sad to hear the pirates were going to be leaving today. It has been awhile since an amusing bunch of travelers arrived here.

The few days the pirates stayed here were fun and interesting. Akie learned so much more about the world and being told from their point of view made the tales more alive. Though she could tell the long nosed Usopp over exaggerated his stories. They were still fun to listen to and the kids all loved it. Hearing about the pirates adventures made her heart drop a little. It would be nice to experience that.

"A-Ane-san..."

Akie rolled onto her side in the hammock when she heard a small voice and a little blonde girl with teary green eyes walked towards her. She was holding onto a stuffed pink rabbit in one hand and it's torn arm in the other. This little girl was one of the many young children that was brought here by Gan from war torn homes. Barely seven years old and without parents.

"What happened to your bunny Lubell?" Akie asked as she slide out of the hammock and knelt before the girl. The sun rays glistened off her dark glasses like black water.

"M-Mr Candy got s-stuck in a tree. And he broke." The little girl Lubell held out the rabbit with a puppy sad face. "C-can you fix h-him Nee-chan?"

"Of course. It shouldn't be hard to do. You sit here and I'll repair him."

The teal haired girl picked up Lubell and sat her on a log before rummaging though her grey bag, looking for the mini sewing kit that was given to her a couple years ago some grannies in Olitwist that would watch her when Gan was busy. It took her awhile to stop poking her fingers with holes. She hated having to use a thimble. When she found the little white case, she sat next to Lubell and placed the one armed rabbit on her lap. Akie does this quite often after learning to sew. The old man would always call her a jack-of-all-trades though some of her work was pretty sloppy.

"Is he...is he going to be okay Nee-chan?"

"He'll be fixed up in no time."

Her fingers stayed nimble as she carefully reattached the stuffed rabbit's arm with black thread. There was always something about helping young children that make Akie feel calm. Helping anyone made her feel tranquil, but it was always the kids. Maybe it's because they have suffered like her and she wants them to be happy. Or it could be that Gan somewhat beat it into her to be nice to others. Especially those who are hurt.

Lubell watched with still tear filled eyes in hope that Mr. Candy will be okay. When Akie finished tying the loose ends up, she held the rabbit in front of the younger girl with a smile.

"See? He's all better now."

The blonde happily took the stuffed animal from her and hugged it tightly. "Oh he is! Thanks Nee-chan!"

"Watch out for those scary trees now alright?"

"Uh-huh! Bye bye!"

Akie waved as Lubell skipped off happy as a clam. She turned to hop back into the hammock when a sudden chill racing down her spine made her freeze. Scared birds squawked loudly and vanished from the trees. There weren't any loud noises from what she could tell. She wasn't sure what that was about, but it made her worry. She rose her head towards the sky as the trees rocked with the increasing wind, blocking the warmth of the sun with each sway.

"Akie-san!"

The loud shout made her jump as Silas came running scared towards her. She felt her heartbeat quicken. Silas hunched over to catch his breath before grabbing Akie's shoulders, his head down.

"Rhett...Rhett-niisan he..."

Her stomach dropped. "What about Rhett?"

"Ambushed...pirates."

"He what?"

Silas faced her. "You gotta stop him please! He's too strong. Don't let him kill anyone else again...please."

Akie placed her hands on his and removed them from her shoulders, gently holding them in hers. Silas's body hitched as he tried not to cry. She never truly understood the brothers past and never could ask herself about it. All she knows is whatever happened turned Rhett into the entity of hatred.

"I'll stop him. You stay in the village with the kids. If you think it's better, take them to Olitwist. Don't come after me."

She squeezed his hands before sprinting off into the forest.

* * *

"One, two, three pirates just for me all with bounties~ The other four will soon be at death's door~"

Rhett paced back and forth in front of the pirates that were encased from their necks down in hard resin in two groups. Luffy, Zoro and Robin in one stuck together on the short wall before the beach. Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Sanji in another closer towards the harbor with their mouths gagged by Rhett's men. Even with his reflexes, Zoro was caught off guard. He figured Rhett was different that his other lackeys, but he didn't expect him to have an Akuma no Mi. And a Logia one at that.

"W-What the hell is this stuff?" Luffy grumbled angrily as he tried to squirm free. "Looks like candy. Is it edible?"

"It's no use pirate. I've eaten the Kohaku-Kohaku no Mi and became an amber man, giving me the power to control any and all forms of amber. Whether it was naturally created or not. Even if you broke it's harden form, I can easily repair it. Now we can finish where we left off right?"

With a sadistic grin, Rhett unsheathed his rapier and walked towards the group of four. Luffy shouted after him, stretching his neck in Rhett's direction to try to do something, but he was swatted away with ease. The dead eyed man rose the amber to be just below Luffy's chin. With little struggling Zoro could do, he managed to make a few cracks. Now if he could just make those cracks bigger...

" _Rheeett!_ "

The man stopped angrily when Akie yelled out his name and turned. She was standing at the edge of the forest, her breathing heavy from running and her body littered with twigs and leaves. There were a few visible scratches on her skin. Her own anger clashed with his, but Rhett's was more bloodthirsty. Luffy wiggled as much as he could with a happy broad grin.

"Glasses! Oiiii Glasses!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my faaavorite buddy. What brings you here Akie?"

She stalked towards him, her hands in fists at her sides. "You don't have to do this Rhett."

"Oh I don't? Do tell why I shouldn't slaughter these pieces of shit?"

"They have done nothing wrong! The pirates that ruined your life are long gone by now, traveling different seas. If you're obsessed about finding them then do it and not attack every pirate you see."

Rhett's mouth twitched at her stern tone. "What gives you the right to order me around bitch?"

"What gives you the right to attack people that have nothing to do with you?"

The last of Rhett's restraint finally snapped. He turned his arm into liquid amber and lashed out at Akie. Her reaction was slow and the whip slammed right into her chest, sending her back crashing into the trees. Trunks splinted and dust rose in the path she tumbled through. Rhett's arm reverted back to normal with a sneer on his face. The force of impact and the debris left behind made Zoro grimace.

"That's one down."

"You jerk! That's my friend!" Luffy shouted.

"Friend? Pirates don't have friends they just have slaves that mindlessly obey orders just to keep living."

"You shut up! Glasses is nice and awesome and gave me free food. So she's my friend!"

"That big mouth of yours is annoying. Here I was thinking I'd just torture you guys on the way to the Marines. But now I really just wanna take your fucking heads. You'll be-"

A rock whizzed by his ear and embedded itself in the hardened amber case with the three pirates. Pieces crumbled onto the ground and large broken veins sliced across the surface. Rhett never knew just how strong Akie is because he's never seen her truly fight. He felt a shiver race down his spine and cold fingers encircle his neck. He whipped around, seeing nothing at first until the beaten figure of Akie emerged from the shattered woods. That feeling of dread vanished when he noticed something.

"So that's why you wear those sun glasses. You're blind aren't you?"

* * *

 **Tada! Sixth chapter completed! Again a bit short sorry. Now that my butt is in better gear (this time for real) there will be new chapters more often. Had to oil my cogs change up some wires and fix a few loose screws but all is good! Reviews are always welcome and help keep the story alive.  
Ciao amici!**


	7. LOG 7

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me. I've got 3 chapters coming up for you guys all at once. Should keep you awesome readers occupied for a bit mhm. A bit short again sorry. Thanks very mooch for reading and the reviews!  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fangs of Resistance**

Pale orange eyes the color of a fading sunset stared blankly at Rhett. What looked like burn scars surrounded Akie's eyes like a band. She wiped the blood dripping from her forehead as she advanced towards Rhett, removing her over-sized jacket. There was no kindness in her gaze, but she was calm. Not the same type of calm Zoro knows. A more deadly one and there was even a feeling of nobility in her presence, like a king staring down a lowly serf.

"I feel kinda bad now Akie since you're blind and I have to fight you. I should have figured something was a bit off about you; always wearing those glasses even when it's still dark."

"I am not blind. My vision is just not as clear as yours. But my other senses work just fine." She was standing before him again with her demonic dog like aura facing Rhett's infernal cat beast. "I'll be your opponent so let the pirates go."

"Mm no can do. If I let them go and they scamper off, I'll lose quite a high sum of money. And killing you brings me nothing really, but you'll just get in my way so I kinda have to kill you."

Her pale gaze narrowed as she grabbed his shirt collar. "I will stop you before you even think about taking their heads."

"Oh we'll see about that, doll."

Her fist came into contact with his face, only to hit the sticky amber substance. The liquid amber wrapped around Akie's waist and lifted her up into the sky. She struggled to free herself as it started to solidify. Rhett changed most of his body back to normal with a sadistic broad grin.

"I'm sure you know that Logia's are the strongest of the Akuma no Mi. And if you're fighting with your fists...well we both know how that'll turn out won't we?"

He swung his arm down hard, sending the captured Akie plummeting towards the ground. Dust rose and broken chunks of dirt and rocks scattered from the crater left behind. Rhett retracted his amber arm as it went back to normal. Akie wasn't in the crater. He looked around as the dust settled, not expecting her to come from behind. Rhett shifted to amber a mere second from she reached him with her boot aimed where his head was and she slammed into the ground, leaving another crater. She turned her calm gaze towards him and stood. A normal person would have had their legs crushed from the impact. Proves Rhett's point she's a little different. But this is his win.

" _Smilo Sol._ "

The amber Rhett gathered from his body started molding into a large saber-tooth looking cat that stood taller than Akie. She jumped out of the way when Rhett sent his creation at her; it's hardened jaws snapping inches from her face. But when she dodged the cat, Rhett grabbed her by the ankle with another sticky whip and flung her towards the pirate's case. Her head hit it hard which made dots float before her already bad eyes.

"Oi oi oi Glasses oi oi Glasses you should join my crew Glasses."

She looked up with serious cantaloupe colored eyes. "Is this really appropriate time to ask such a thing?"

"You're so awesome! Can you fly? How do you jump so high? You made a crater too!"

"Why is that so impressive to you?"

"Luffy! Stop talking stupid and figure out how to get us outta this!"

"Oh yeah right. Can I eat it?"

Akie's ears picked up a faint whistle coming towards her and moved her head to the left as an amber shard pierced the cocoon. Luffy let out a yell because the point was right at his chest.

"You're suppose to be fighting me Akie."

She stood up, yanking the spike from it's sheath. "You haven't been doing much damage."

"Oh this is just a warm up, love."

Akie charged him, leaping in the air with somersault and aimed her heel right at Rhett's head. Instead of dodging, he raised an arm with solid amber and attempted to parry her attack. Her heel smashed the defense with ease, bringing a fist down right after. Again she busted right through his protection. Her hits were getting heavier. Each fist would have caused serious damage if he didn't have a Logia Akuma no Mi. But with every hit she took, he expected her to be winded. Her breathing was barely ragged. With an angry shout, Rhett created the long fanged cat again. Jaws wide open with sword sharp teeth, but Akie just smashed it with a solid hit.

"What the hell are you Akie?!"

He enlarged his own fist, slamming it into her torso and launched her towards the dock with a loud crash. The wooden boards splintered from the impact. Rhett was starting to get really annoyed at having to waste so much energy and power against a single person. She powerless against him so why is she so tough to beat?

"Damn bitch is like a cockroach."

"Don't say that about Glasses jerk."

Rhett locked gazes with the pirate captain. "Or else what punk? Once I'm through with Akie, you and your little crew are next."

"Glasses is a lot stronger than you are," Luffy said with a big grin.

"Tch you're a bigger annoyance than her!"

Before Rhett could bring his raised rapier down on the straw hat captain, something shot out from the dust and latched onto his left shoulder. A lanky beast of some sort had bit him and hard. Blood gushed from his wound as he shouted and crashed to the ground. He felt weak and couldn't see what it was that bit him.

"Fucking seawater?!"

Rhett quickly gathered his nerves from the sudden surprise and he lashed his amber whip across the beast's right side, making it let go. It jumped back to a spot in front of the pirates, teeth bared and fur bristling under a torn clothes. Blood fell onto the ground in a steady drip from the beast's own shoulder and bloody teeth. The wound it left on Rhett looked worst. Torn flesh, clothing and muscle. The beast before the pirates was one Zoro recognized. Long black legs and bristled mane, reddish brown coat with a white tipped tail and tall ears flattened back. That beast he saw in the forest. When Rhett sat up with great struggle, his maniacal smile went wide seeing the pale orange eyes behind scars.

"A fellow Akuma no Mi user! And a Zoan type! That power is wasted on you Akie you bitch."

Luffy looked like he saw a giant gold statue. "Glasses is a doggy?! Cool cool cool!"

"I'm not a dog," she said as she shifted back to human form, the blue collar falling to the ground in bloody shreds. She was just wearing a tank top and shorts. "I ate the Inu-Inu no Mi model type maned wolf."

"So you're a wolf?"

"A maned wolf isn't actually a wolf."

"Stop talking and fight!"

Akie bent backwards when she heard the whistle of his amber whip and it glided over her a few centimeters. If had reached further it would have sliced right through the pirate's amber prison. She straightened herself and faced the captured pirates, rearing her fist back.

" _Ulv Streik._ "

Her powerful punch slammed squared into the harden amber, cracking it. She repeated the action a few more times until it shattered completely and freed the pirates. Luffy bounded up and down like an over excited monkey from finally being free.

"Save your friends and get out of here while I keep Rhett busy."

"We'll help you fight Doggy."

"No! Get your friends and leave before Rhett kills you!"

Behind the seriousness in her voice, Zoro could hear the slightest tone of fear. Fear for what though? Her pained face pleaded with the pirates to leave this island behind. She hung her head before turning her back on the pirates and charging at Rhett as the long legged canid. Luffy sat down, moving his straw hat a little before his eyes.

"Zoro, Robin. You free the others. I'll stay here."

"She doesn't want us to stay Luffy. Let's do what she says and leave. Now."

"Don't worry! Doggy is strong. You two go on ahead and don't get involved with her fight."

"Dammit. Whatever you say then captain."

"Shishishi just watch. Doggy's gonna beat that guys ass."

* * *

 **Tada! Seventh chapter completed! Fight scene yaaaaaay! But it's kinda short! Really hard part to write too...I'm not a very serious person so writing serious parts in kinda hard to do. But I did it. If you haven't seen a maned wolf and don't even know what they are check them out. Super cool looking animals with a sexy roar/bark. And no they aren't wolves or foxes. Tell me what ya think reviews are always appreciated.  
Ciao amici!**


	8. LOG 8

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me again. Thank you all for reading this and leaving reviews. It helps me to work hard to keep writing for you lovely people.  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Never Will I Fall**

 _'It hurts. And it hurts a lot.'_

Akie was defiantly facing off Rhett once again, her body bloody and beaten. But the flame of calm anger never left her pale eyes. Rhett was doing just as bad as her if not worse. He's been using his Akuma no Mi too much, straining his body past it's limits. Akie will admit she's not sure how much longer she can last. The deep gash on her upper torso was still bleeding pretty badly. She's quite grateful Gan trained her in strengthening her body more than teaching her to fight.

"Gotta hand it to you Akie. Didn't know you were such a tough bitch," Rhett sneered.

"I suppose that's a compliment."

"But I'm starting to get use to your fighting style. You're only good with close combat attacks, but those fists of yours can't do shit if they can touch their target. Looks like I was a bad choice to fight against."

As much as she doesn't want to agree, he does have a point. He's been careful to keep his distance from her now and even when she does manage to get close, he just turns into liquid amber despite the bite wound. She's faster than him by far, but his Logia powers in general are a bit of problem. With limited time left, she needs to figure something out. Maybe if she can get some more sea water...

Yet there's a problem. If she moves from her spot to get to the water, Rhett will attack the straw hat kid still sitting behind her without a care in the world.

"I told you to leave already while I occupy him."

"No way. I wanna watch you beat that jerk's ass. You're really strong."

Akie grumbled under her breath. "Shouldn't your friends be your concern?"

"You're my friend too Doggy. Besides those guys are fine. I'll beat that guy up if you lose."

"Stop making things more complicated."

"Luffy get your ass over here now!" Zoro shouted from behind, visibly pissed at his captain.

"Don't ignore me again you bitch!"

She swiftly dodged the amber whip and charged him in canine form. He sent a large volley of spikes at her, each one almost hitting her. It hurt to run. The pain from the wound shot through her like fire with each step. But she can't stop. When she got closer to him, she used one of the spikes to launch herself into the sky. She shifted back into human form and fell to the ground like a human bullet.

" _Ulv Streik!_ "

Her left fist slammed into the harden amber Rhett turned himself into, the force shattering easily once again. Before she could land on the ground, her opponent quickly liquefied his arm and grabbed her by the ankle before flinging her towards the beach. She hit the sand hard and skidded into the shallows of the ocean. The rough briny water burned as she coughed some of it up. What little energy she had left almost vanished completely from touching the sea, but this is perfect. She torn the bottom of her tank top into a few strips and soaked them in the seawater. She doubts she'll be able to stay conscious with the blood loss, the pain and the deliberate ocean fist wraps, but this is her only chance to finally stop him.

"If you hadn't pissed me off, you and I could have been allies Akie. I wouldn't had mind having someone with potential like you working under me," the purple haired man said as he staggered towards the beach. "Oh fucking well. It'll just be one less-"

His sentence was never finished as Akie appeared right before him and thrust her fist into his face with such speed. If he had his smug grin, it was gone now. She sent him flying along the treeline, breaking through some of the amber spikes. He finally crashed against a rock wall, bleeding heavily from his mouth and nose. His bite wound looked even worse now. Surprise filled his dark eyes mixed with a flicker of fear.

"How did...what the fuck did you do?!"

She raised a bloody fist wrapped in her new weapon. "When it comes to Akuma no Mi, you Logias do the worst against water."

Her sky high confidence stayed the same, but Rhett's began to plummet. He was on the dodging end now, trying to evade every blow from Akie. But her speed overpowered his. Just when he thought he shook her off, she'd be right in front of him with those nearly blind eyes followed by a heavy fist. Her body hurt even more. Her poor vision was fading in and out after every punch she threw. Standing was almost impossible now; her legs nearly crumpling under her when every she stood. An idea came into her head, but it was a nasty one.

"We're both on our last legs Rhett. Let's just finish this."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Akie shifted to the canine form, circling around him like a hunter. She kept her nose trained on him and her ears on the swordsman who had joined Luffy only to try to drag him towards the ship. Her blurred vision saw the fuzzy figure of Rhett moving carefully like her. Her muscles bunched. Her fur bristled again. She could smell his fear though slight. It was enough to make him hesitate.

In an instant, they charged each other with teeth bared and blade flashing. She snapped close to his face as he had a hand on her throat to keep her away. His knee rose up into her rib cage, but it wasn't a hard enough to stop her. The greyish claws on Akie's paws cut deeper into the bite wound which made his grip loosen. When she backed off from him, he swung his rapier down that just missed her snout by millimeters. Akie dashed towards him and headbutted him in the gut. Rhett fell to the ground, but was back up before she could pounce him. A deep growl left her throat through her barred teeth as the faced off.

"Why are you still standing?" Rhett asked angrily.

"I'm not going to let you get away with murdering people that have nothing to do with you," she growled, digging her claws into the ground.

"I hate having to repeat myself to you Akie. But after this I'll have your head."

"Yeah go Doggy! Kick his ass!" Luffy cheered from far off.

"Shut...the...fuck... _up!_ "

With the rapier at hand, Rhett turned his arm into his whip and shot it towards Luffy and Zoro. But in his current state, he's no match for Akie's speed. She appeared before the two in human form, held her hands side by side opposite of each other and with a swift movement broke the blade. In Rhett's confusion, she sped towards him as the maned wolf, knocking him to the ground. She bit down on his left sea soaked shoulder again and shook her head hard. The sound of ripping muscle and pitiful screams filled her ears. Her sharp teeth scrapped against bone the harder she bit down. Rhett used what little strength he could muster and kicked her off. She fell on her back and quickly rolled over, looking just like a hungry beast snarling at him. Blood soaked her fur and bright red pearls dripped down her teeth.

"You fucking bitch! You're dead! You're all fucking dead!"

Akie was quite surprised as she watched Rhett rise back up. ' _The adrenaline must be blocking out his pain_.' But it's over for him. She changed back into a human and planted her feet in the ground with her left fist behind her. She steadied her breath, calmed her senses and gathered all the strength she had left. Rhett attacked blindly, leaving himself wide open.

" _Ulv Streik!_ "

The full power of her fist slammed square on his solar plexus and she felt a crack. It wasn't that hard of a hit, but it was enough to send him flying into the woods. She nearly collapsed, but held her stance. Her breath was ragged. Blood dripped from her wounds to the ground in a small pool. Her whole body felt like it was being crushed under a giant boulder. Rhett wasn't going to get up from that.

"I know you're hiding in the forest, followers of Rhett! Take that man and leave this island and never come back. You hear me?!"

Moments later a few people slowly walked from the woods, trying to decide if they should attack or not. She stared down at them until they backed away to where Rhett lay unconscious. They dragged him from the forest and stalked away with the bloody bundle, looking behind them at Akie. When they vanished from her sight, she fell onto her back and her whole body was heavy. The fuzzy sky looked so blue above her. Her eyes widen when a face with a broad grin and a straw hat came into her sight.

"Still alive right Doggy?"

"Yes I think so."

"Shishishi cool now join my crew."

"I have no reason to do so. Please...I need rest."

Luffy poked her cheek. "Join my creeeeew."

"Silence."

* * *

 **Tada! Eighth chapter complete! While writing the fight scene the song Invincible by Skillet kept playing in my head over and over. It's a great song to write fighting scenes to. Skillet's a great band to write to. Ah Ulv Streik means wolf strike in Norwegian and smilo comes from the smilodon and sol means sun so it's properly read as sun smilo. Thanks for reading! Review?  
Ciao amici!**


	9. LOG 9

**Hallo it's Masoyan again~ thanks for joining me. Now for a kinda calmer chapter. Wow this fanfic has gotten pretty far even I'm impressed. And let's not forget how awesome you readers are for supporting me!  
One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Innocent Monster**

The bandaged up body of Akie was sprawled out on her bed, sleeping her pain away as Silas and the pirates gathered inside her house. Chopper was careful with her in fear she might break with all the damage she took. There weren't any serious injuries other than the huge slash over her right shoulder, cutting through her collar bone at an angle and stopping just above her breasts.

"She must have been in a lot of pain," the reindeer doctor said quietly as he placed a damp cloth on her forehead to help cool her mild fever. "But she still fought that guy."

"She's a crazy strong doggy that wears glasses!"

"No she's a monster. They both are."

The pirates turned their attention towards Silas who was sitting in the corner with a dark expression. Zoro does have to agree with him. Watching her fight reminded him of his match with Mihawk and how he was blinded by desperation and the greed to beat him. The difference was that it wasn't desperation in her eyes. It was an overwhelming desire to defeat Rhett. And then that kingly presence she gave off when fighting him. That made his view of her change from a overly friendly ignorant girl to a dangerously dark and mysterious figure. Just like their archaeologist.

"Whaddaya mean Doggy and that jerk are monsters?" Luffy asked, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"You saw it didn't you? How the fought filled with blood lust. I could feel that coldness from within the forest. I've seen my brother fight several times against other pirates when we were younger. But no one as strong as her. She's a real monster. The hatred I saw in Akie-san...it's terrifying yet she's so calm and always smiling. How can you say that's human? No one knows anything about her on this island other than Jiji and he left."

The last sentence caught Robin's attention. "No one knows anything about her?"

"No one. A couple years ago, some strange person wearing a dark cloak showed up and asked about her, wondering how she was doing. Who ever it was didn't even stay a whole day."

"Did you see any symbol on the cloak?" Robin questioned him again.

Silas shook his head. "It was just a plain black cloak and never saw them again. I just don't get it. All the kids here love Akie-san and look up to her. But almost no one knows anything about her and she doesn't talk about herself at all. I tried to ask her once, but I...I froze. She has this presence around her. It's almost like...like I was being stared down by someone of royalty."

The pirates minus Luffy and Zoro looked at each other confused. The swordsman knew what he was talking about. He stared at her while she slept. Such an innocent looking person hides such a dangerous monster. The more she fought, the heavier her attacks became. In a similar manner to Luffy. A small part of Zoro wanted to know what the reason was behind her fists. It wasn't just to stop Rhett from killing him and the crew. It was something else entirely.

"She carries a burden on her shoulders that she doesn't want anyone else to bare," Silas muttered loud enough for the others to hear. "There's always a smile on her face when she's around people and they all love her. She's like a beacon of calm and happiness that people want to be around. Even I like being around her because I don't feel scared. But Akie-san's in pain. There are times where she looks so lonely. But she just keeps smiling."

"But Doggy is also really strong. She totally beat that guy's ass."

Silas stood up angrily with his fists clenched. "How can you not be afraid of her? She's more terrifying than that madman of a brother."

"Cuz she's my friend."

"You know nothing about her!"

Luffy jumped up to his feet. "We're still friends. And I want her to join my crew."

"You what?!"

The young captain faced around at his crew, all except Zoro looked surprised. "I want her to join my crew and when she wakes up she's joining."

Nami sighed. "Here he goes again."

"I've been around her longer than you and I don't know anything. After yesterday...I don't know if I can trust her anymore."

"Talking sense in Luffy once he's made up his mind is impossible," Nami told Silas. "She's a nice person even if she was pretty scary fighting."

"See? That's what I mean! She turned into a total monster when she was fighting Onii-san!"

"You little jerk. Stop calling Aki-chan a monster! She's a beautiful and passionate young lady that is kind."

"And she protected us and she doesn't even know us," Chopper said.

"Seeeeee? Doggy's an awesome person and joining my crew when she wakes up!"

Silas slammed his fist against the wall behind him. "You guys are pirates. You're use to dangerous things. We aren't. Maybe it is a good idea for you to take her. Monsters work better with other monsters. Not with humans."

He left the house without saying anything else. It went back to being quite save for the light snoring of Akie. Luffy already had his mind set and has had it set every since she gave him free food. It was obvious Sanji enjoyed the thought of having another girl join and the others weren't entirely sure on the idea. Yet they were arguing with their captain's choice. Zoro didn't think it was great. An unknown person who's always smiling to hide a dark secret isn't his idea of someone he wants to join. At least Robin doesn't seem that bad of a person now.

"Sanji! Make some food while we wait!"

"Don't you think you're eaten more than enough food these past few days?"

"I'm hungry! And when Doggy wakes up we'll have a big feast! But make me something now."

"Fine if it'll get you to shut up. But ladies first. You jerks can wait."

"Aww but Sanji I'm hungry!"

Luffy complained about having to wait for Nami and Robin to eat first as he followed the cook out. Chopper changed the cloth on her forehead before leaving with the others. Zoro stayed back for a moment, staring down at the sleeping girl with his arms crossed and his gaze narrowed. Not once did he feel any intent to kill from her compared to Rhett who just wanted everyone that wasn't following him obliterated. Even with that anger, she only attacked to disable him. A merciful beating he'd call it.

Though watching her try to rip his arm off and the sounds of the man's screams and flesh ripping made him think otherwise. She seems to be the type to rip a man apart, but keep them alive to suffer. He thinks that's worse than killing someone. If she does join, he'll need to watch her carefully. He looked at her for a moment longer before leaving to get himself lost while attempting to follow the others.

When the house became vacant, the snoring stopped and pale eyes opened.

"A monster huh?"

* * *

 **Tada! Ninth chapter completed! Noooooo it's short! Sorry for the short chapter! But that's plenty enough chapters for a bit? No worries there's plenty more to come. Also if I missed any mistakes which I'm sure I did I'm super sorry for that too. Check out my other fics too maybe. Review? Nicely please thank youuuuuuu!  
Ciao amici! **


	10. LOG 10

**Hallo it's Masoyan~ thanks for joining me! Maybe 3 chapters at once wasn't a good idea. Moving along to chapter 10. I thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to do so as this journey goes on.**  
 **One Piece doesn't belong to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fare Thee Well**

"For the last goddamn time she's not coming Luffy."

"Doggy's gonna show up just watch. And she's gonna join my crew."

The captain of the Straw Hats sat upon a wooden box, waiting for his latest victim of forced friendship while Zoro tried to convince him multiple times it's useless waiting. The rest of the crew were aboard the _Merry Go_ waiting for the last two and getting rather impatient doing so.

"You should listen to your swordsman."

Luffy bounded off the crate at the familiar voice and hopped towards where Akie was standing. She was wearing similar clothing from when the pirates first met her and Zoro could see some strips of white gauze in a few places. There was that chipper puppy like expression on her face again. So very different from the look she had a few days ago while fighting Rhett. Her near colorless eyes didn't have the slightest look of intimidation. Zoro didn't feel as tense now that she's not wearing the dark glasses.

"Doggyyyyyy! You're joining my crew!"

"Firstly my name is Akie. Secondly I never said I was."

"But we're friends now Doggy."

"You can have friends that aren't part of your crew you know."

"But you're really awesome and strong and can turn into a funny looking dog and you're going to join my crew."

Zoro yanked Luffy off the ground by the shirt collar. "She said she's not joining now let's go."

"No Zoroooo she's joining my crew!"

Akie giggled loudly and the two looked at her. "I actually feel quite honored that you would ask someone like me to join your crew and I really do appreciate it. But sadly I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Whaaaaat?!"

If Zoro didn't know any better, he would have thought he was talking to a princess. The way she had her head bowed in apology and how her hands here held perfectly before her. She wasn't the kind strong-hearted type like Vivi. More of the serious regal type that can make lower class people bow before her in fear with a single look. But it's just an ordinary, happy, friendly girl with an Akuma no Mi talking. That just happens to be able to beat the living shit out of someone with just her fist and is nearly blind.

"You have to join my crew!"

"My apologies really. It sounds like you all have such amazing journeys together out at sea. But my place is here to help the kids live a good life."

"You're my friend! Join my crew! We can go on lots more adventure together!"

"My you're quite persistent, but again I'm really sor-ow!"

Something hard hit Akie in the back of the head and fell to the ground with a soft thump. Luffy and Zoro looked behind her as she turned around to see Silas. He had an expression that was both angry and sad. There was a dark grey travel bag before Akie's feet that looked packed.

"Silas what are you doing?" she asked, rubbing the smarting spot on her head.

"I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean?"

"You belong with them Akie-sa...Akie. Leave this place and don't come back."

"I don't understand."

Silas quickly turned around and brushed her off when she reached out to him. "You're dangerous you don't belong here! You could end up killing someone! You'll scare the kids if they saw you looking like a...like a..."

"Like a monster."

The young boy flinched.

"I heard you and the pirates talking a few nights ago. Calling Rhett and me monsters. Maybe you're right. Fighting Rhett brought something out of me I was scared of. But I couldn't hold it back. I hate people like him; those always thinking they're better than everyone and beating on the frail."

Silas glanced over with tearing eyes. "Akie-san...I didn't mean...I didn't mean it."

She smiled brightly. "You say that, but there is truth in your words. You honestly believe it's better if I leave this island?"

"Well I..."

"You're thinking about the lives of this place and that's good. You want to protect the kids yes?"

Silas faced her, wiping away his tears. "Y-yeah I do."

"Does that mean you're willing to take full responsibility of watching out for them, protect them and help them give a future no one else would?"

"I'll do anything to help them! I mean...I want to help them in anyway I can."

"You sure have grown Silas. When we first met, you were hiding behind Rhett crying your eyes out. It's good to know where your heart lies." She picked up the bag and patted Silas on the head with a soft expression. "If you truly feel like a monster like me doesn't belong here then I'll go. Only if you swear to me that no harm will come to a child that needs help."

Tears started forming again in his dark eyes. "I promise!"

"Jiji told me this before he left. He said 'no matter what, whether someone lost an arm or a leg or is disfigured, has mixed blood within them or was abandoned, don't ever treat them like they are worthless. They're still people like you and me; flesh, blood and bones and they want someone that won't treat them poorly because they're different'. You understand that right Silas?"

"I'll take better care of those kids than you or Jiji could ever do."

"That's perfectly alright with me."

Akie gave him one last pat on the head and turned away from him. Luffy looked like he was going to pee his pants from excitement. Zoro on the other had didn't have an accepting look on his face. They already have a dark mysterious person on board their ship. Akie let out a heavy breath when she stepped before the two and bowed her head again.

"It's a pleasure to be apart of your crew Captain."

"Whoo-hooooooo! Doggy joined our crew Doggy joined our crew!"

Luffy dashed of towards the ship, yelling like a moron. The swordsman stared down at Akie who was just smiling at him in her usual way. She was like a completely different person from that fight and that's what he found to be the most unsettling. A nice gentle person that can easily turn into such a deadly beast is scary. But her gaze is nothing compared to Mihawk's piercing cold eyes. She smiled more brightly with a nod and walked past him.

"You better not die Akie-san!"

Silas's shout made the two of them stop and Akie glanced over her shoulder. The younger boy was trying to look tough through the veil of tears. She was a little surprised at how serious he was which isn't normal for him. It made her happy that the little scaredy-cat she cared for has become a young man.

"All of you people are weird here," Zoro muttered.

"That's rather rude to say."

"It's true. Come on we're going."

He grabbed her by the backpack and just about dragged her towards the ship as she waved goodbye at Silas. She didn't feel sad in a sense of wanting to cry her heart out. She felt sad for leaving the kids behind yes. But there was a sense of relief. Akie wasn't sure why though.

When they reached the harbor, Akie twisted herself out of Zoro's grip and glared up at him with a pout before climbing the ladder up to the deck. The ship was welcoming when she stepped onto it. She saw the other five members along with Luffy who was still bounding around. The blond man jumped at her will arms wide opened and making a kissy face. Akie stepped aside and Sanji sailed past her right into Zoro, sending the two of them crashing into the ocean which was followed by loud arguing and swearing.

"So Luffy forced you to join didn't he?" Nami asked as she stepped in front of Akie.

"I wouldn't say he forced me. He was very persistent and I suppose it was time for me to leave. Part of me has wanted to leave IOTA for awhile, but never had a reason to."

"Just watch yourself. It get's pretty wild here."

"You all seem like a fun bunch of pirates."

Nami shrugged. "You can say that again."

The smile Akie had vanished when she felt someone place a hand on top of her head and yanked it back. She met the rather pissed gaze of the green haired swordsman glaring at her. He was drenched in seawater just as Sanji was who climbed up, looking pretty mad too.

"You little...what the hell was that for?!"

"What was what? Oh that. It's a natural response to dodge when someone jumps at you isn't it?"

He squeezed her head a little harder. "Dumbass puppy you knew I was there. That was on purpose!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You can let go of my head now."

They glared at each other until he finally let her head go and stormed off. Akie giggled. Despite being a soggy mess, Sanji knelt before her with the cheesiest looking smile and hearts in his eye.

"It's such an honor to be graced by another beautiful young lady. If there is everything you ever need Aki-chan, please don't hesitate to-ack!"

A barrel come flying out of nowhere and smashed right into Sanji, flattening him against the railing. Luffy came jumping around, giggling like crazy. Until Sanji kicked him into next week.

"It really never stops with these guys," Nami said with a sigh.

"Entertaining if I don't say so myself. I think I'll have fun aboard this ship."

"Otay guysh. Les welcome Doggy," Luffy mumbled through a black and blue puffy face.

"Welcome me to what?"

Nami pushed her forward towards the rest of the crew gathering with mugs of booze. "To welcome you to the crew obviously. You're one of us now."

Akie looked around at the Straw Hats. _'I'm one of them now...'_ Nami handed her a mug of amber liquid that smelled both bitter and sweet. She saw her blurry reflection in the alcohol then looked up at the crew again. All but one was holding their mugs up with broad grins. Zoro was already drinking and glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the crew Doggy!"

"My name is Akie..."

* * *

 **Tada! Tenth chapter finished! Made it to the double digits. I'm actually impressed. Thank you for reading this and staying with me as long as you all have. I hope you all continue to do so too.  
Ciao amici!**


End file.
